No necesitas una para serlo
by Mizuki Duki-Chan
Summary: -que dicen no me parezco a una en nada- dijo lucy mientras soltó unas risillas –además no tengo una corona para serlo- -No necesitas una para serlo- murmuro mientras las hadas le daban una coronilla hecha de flores rojizas pequeñas –no todas las princesas usan coronas- dijo mientras colocaba la coronilla en la cabeza de la rubia y esta se sonrosaba 100% NaLu señores! ;3


**_Hola! Holaaaaaaaa :DDDD _**** Aqui Mizuki Duki-Chan!** **reportandose jajaja yo solo queria ser popular :c :3 espero y les guste la idea me la dio una imagen que vi por ahi XD bueeeno sin mas que decir ¡A LEER!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No necesitas una para serlo<em>**

El día en magnolia era aburrido pero más para cierto peli-rosa y para una rubia

-¡estoy tan aburrida!- se quejo lucy mientras bebía un poco de jugo de frutas

-¡Aye!- contesto Natsu mientras estaba recostado en una mesa del gremio

-¡Natsu bájate de la mesa ahora!- dijo un peli-azul marino con el ceño fruncido

-¡quieres iniciar una pelea eh Frosty!- respondió el peli-rosa poniéndose en guardia

-¡adelante Flamita!- dijo el peli-azul marino con una venita hinchada en la sien

Justo cuando la pelea iba a empezar cierta rubia se enojo y grito -¡anda, anda Natsu salgamos a otra parte!- grito algo molesta mientras jalaba el ojos jade por la bufanda -¡EEEEEEEEIIYAAAAA LUCE DÉJAME ACABAR CON EL!- Grito el D.S molesto mientras era jalado por la bufanda bueno se podría decir que… lo estaba arrastrando por el suelo -¡no nos vamos!- bufo la rubia mientras su figura y la del peli-rosa se desvanecía por las puertas del gremio

-Lu-chan debe de estar de mal humor hoy_ *risas nerviosas*_-dijo la maga de escritura solida

-¡te escuche mcCgarden!- se escucho el grito de la rubia a las afueras del gremio

A todos los presentes del gremio al escuchar el grito de Heartfilia solo sudaron fríamente y bueno… algunos cayeron de espaldas cómica mente

_**MÁS AL RATO…**_

-¡Natsu hemos caminado como locos por toda magnolia y no encontramos el lugar al cual quieres ir!- se quejo lucy mientras suspiraba pesadamente

-ya casi llegamos luce- contesto el peli-rosa y al mirar el lugar que tanto estaba buscando, sus ojos brillaron con mucha emoción -¡ya llegamos!- dijo animadamente mientras tomaba de la mano a lucy y corría para que ella le siguiera el paso

-¡eh es enserio!- contesto la rubia con una sonrisa cálida y cuando noto que el peli-rosa la sostenía de la mano pensó -¡Qu-que po-porque m-me esta to-tomando de la mano- después de salir de sus pensamientos se sonrojo con violencia llamando la atención del peli-rosa

-¿luce que te ocurre, tienes fiebre o qué?- pregunto le peli-rosa al mirar como la cara de la rubia se ponía roja

-n-no es nada- contesto la rubia mientras volteaba a otro lado para disimular su sonrojo

Natsu y lucy tuvieron que pasar por unas enredaderas para entrar al lugar que natsu decía, lucy al mirar el lugar abrió los ojos como platos

-Qu-que es esto- dijo la rubia de asombro al contemplar el lugar

Era un pequeño paraíso perdido del cual nadie sabía de su existencia

Con una cascada que corría libremente, lindos y pequeñitos animales que se comenzaron a acercar a lucy y natsu y muchas flores por todas partes junto con el canto de los pajarillos para dar impresión de tranquilidad

-e-esto es hermoso- susurro lucy con los ojos muy brillantes al mirar ese paraíso tan hermoso, natsu no contesto ya que se perdió en los ojos marrones de lucy, esos ojos tan lindos y hermosos llenos de ilusión y alegría

-sin duda que lo es- susurro mientras no paraba de mirar el rostro de lucy lleno de sorpresa –anda vamos a divertirnos- dijo el ojos jade con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro mientras tomaba la mano de lucy y caminaban agarrados de las manos

-todo esto es muy hermoso- pensó lucy mientras seguía contemplando el lugar

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cascada y en eso natsu con un leve sonrojo pregunta: -¿trajiste bañador verdad?- a lo que lucy se sonroja y responde –y-y yo como diablos iba a saber que necesitaría un bañador hoy-

El de cabellos rosas se quedo pensativo unos segundo hasta que un foco se prendió en su cabeza (literal) -¡llama a tu espíritu que siempre te da ropa!- dijo con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-a virgo- dijo la rubia un poco confundida y miro al pelirosa y este asintió como niño de 6 años cuando le quieren dar un chocolate XD

-¡si, si, si y pídele que me dé un bañador a mi también!- dijo con cierto entusiasmo

-acaso nunca cambiaras natsu- pensó la rubia con una gotita de sudor en la sien -¡bien, yo te abro puerta de la doncella! ¡VIRGO!- grito mientras alzaba la llave al cielo y de un pomposo "puff" apareció la chica vestida de maid

-en que le puedo ayudar princesa- dijo la peli-magenta mientras hacía reverencia

-hem virgo podrías darme un bañador para mí y uno para natsu- dijo la rubia un poco sonrosada

-como usted ordene princesa-dijo la chica de ojos azules y en menos de un parpadeo natsu y lucy ya estaban en bañadores

-gracias virgo puedes volver- dijo la rubia mientras hacía desparecer a virgo

Ambos chicos al mirar como la chica de cabellos magenta desapareció solo se pudieron mirar el uno al otro para luego salir disparados hacia la cascada y de un buen clavado se remojaron todo el cuerpo

Después de un rato de juegos en la cascada decidieron salir de ahí llamaron a virgo para que trajera algunas cosas

-ya esta atardeciendo- dijo lucy mientras se secaba las puntas del cabello

-si- susurro el pelirosa un poco pensativo

-¿natsu qué ocurre?- pregunto lucy confundida al ver a su amigo así

El pelirosa no contesto ya casi anochecía oportunidades así ya no se presentarían así que el solo miro a lucy unos segundos para luego tomarla de la mano y llevársela más adentro del paraíso más bien el llevaba a lucy mas adentro de un bosque

-Na-natsu a donde vamos- dijo lucy confundida

-a mi lugar favorito- dijo sonriente

Llegaron a un lugar oscuro, lucy se comenzó a asustar por tanta oscuridad a sí que abrazo a natsu para no poder perderse y este correspondió al abrazo y siguieron caminando

-aquí es- dijo mientras quitaba unas ramas enseñando un pequeño jardín con flores rojizas pequeñas, parecían pasto, muchos árboles rodeando el lugar de diferentes colores y dejando caer pequeños pétalos de ellos, había poca iluminación que venían de pequeños puntitos amarillos que volaban por todas partes

-que son estas cosas- pregunto lucy mientras los pequeños puntillos se acercaban a ella y jugueteaban con el cabello de lucy –son muy lindas- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa cálida

-son…hadas- respondió natsu con leve sonrojo

-ha-hadas- dijo un poco impresionada -¡son muy lindas!- exclamo con sus ojos llenos de felicidad

Varias de las hadas se acercaron a natsu y le susurraron algo en el oído –les agradaste- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Lucy miro de una manera tierna a natsu y se recostaron en el fino pasto con la compañía de las hadas

Todo erase tan mágico…

Una pequeña hada se acerco al oído de natsu y susurro cosas, natsu al escuchar a la pequeña hada solo sonrió con leve rubor en las mejillas

-las hadas dicen que pareces una princesa- dijo natsu llamando la atención de lucy, lucy solo se sonrojo y sonrió con timidez por el cumplido

-que dicen no me parezco a una en nada- dijo lucy mientras soltó unas risillas –además no tengo una corona para serlo-

-No necesitas una para serlo- murmuro mientras las hadas le daban una coronilla hecha de flores rojizas pequeñas –no todas las princesas usan coronas- dijo mientras colocaba la coronilla en la cabeza de la rubia y esta se sonrosaba

Las pequeñas hadas también pusieron una coronilla de flores en los alborotados cabellos de natsu, lucy solo sonrió de manera tierna mientras tentaba con sus delicados dedos las flores acto seguido bajo sus manos y las puso en la mejilla derecha del peli-rosa, este solo se sonrojo y movió su cabeza para acurrucarla en la mano de la rubia

La mirada marrón y la mirada jade se cruzaron tiernamente intercambiando sentimientos a través de sus ojos

Ambos comenzaron a acercar sus cabezas quedando frente a frente, chocando sus frentes con mucho amor y ternura, el momento era mágico e único

-lucy… te traje aquí para decirte algo importante- susurro el peli-rosa con la mirada perdida en los ojos de lucy

Lucy al escuchar eso su corazón comenzó a latir a mil sentía como sus mejillas se ruborizaban más de lo que ya estaban y como sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, se sentía nerviosa pero no incomoda

-Qu-que- respondió con voz temblorosa y frágil

-m-me… gu-gustas- susurro el peli-rosa con timidez

Ese fue el _**"click"**_ para que terminara de sonrojarse mas no lo podía creer

-t-tu ta-también a mi…- volvió a susurrar sonrojada a más no poder

Natsu sintió como una alegría le recorría por todo su ser… él era correspondido y para acortar los pocos centímetros que los separaban decidió besar a lucy al principio fue torpe por la falta de experiencia pero poco a poco se volvió más tierno y romántico

-eres mi princesa- susurro cuando se separo de lucy… su lucy

-y tu mi dragon- dijo lucy sonrojada pero sin quitar la mirada tierna

Quien dijo que todas las princesas tienen que usar corona…

Cuando No La Necesitas Una Para Serlo

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>ewe te gusto? hazmelo saber con un review! :3 porfi andaaaaa que te cuesta :c :3333 sorry por las Faltas de ortografía D: <strong>

**he estado pensando en un fic se llamara "Lucy, Levy y El Yaoi" seeeeeee como soy una maldita perra pervertida dije "mmmm esta bien escribir un fic donde Lucy Y Levy Fantasean con sus novios (Natsu Y Gajeel) haciendo cositas" /u/ con Gray y Laxus tal vez e.e todo depende de inspiracion-Chan perra-sama :'3 bueeeeeno eso es todo**

**Si quieres el fic yaoi dilo con un Review!**

**Si no lo quieres Golpeame ok no :c dime con un Review!**

**si crees que los unicornios dominaran el mundo dime con un Review! :DDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se Despide Y Se Va _Mizuki Duki-Chan!_**

****Sayonara~~~


End file.
